The Black-Bird
by FulminateWolf
Summary: What if Richard Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne? But instead adopted by Catwoman? Find out here! (Cancelled Until further notice)
1. Origins

**Haley's Travelling Circus  
23:45, April 1, 2006**

It had been half-an-hour since the death of the Flying Grayson's, &amp; only one had survived, his name was Richard Grayson; he had Caucasian skin, black hair &amp; dark blue eyes, he was wearing his acrobatics uniform which consisted of a red-sleeveless, skin-tight shirt with two yellow-wing patterns around the stomach &amp; long dark-blue skin-tight trousers which covered his feet.

He was still crying over the murder of his family until he heard voices coming from Mr. Haley &amp; Commissioner Harvey Bullock, he didn't want to be seen so he listened behind some crates &amp; listed to their conversation...

"That's insane! He can't go to a juvenile hall! He hasn't done anything wrong!" shouted Mr. Haley

"Look, we don't have a choice, all other orphanages are full, besides why do you care, he isn't your kid!" replied Harvey

"He's like family to me! &amp; he just saw his family murdered in front of him! He should at least get some of the life insurance &amp; live with his god-family!" replied Mr. Haley

"I don't know how they do it in other cities but here you need to be a legal citizen for life insurance or the legal adoption wrights, &amp; he doesn't have one, so he goes to juvi, capisce?" replied Harvey

Richard's eyes widened: _"__Ce__? __De ce__am de gând să__sala de__minori__? __Familia__mea__este mort__! __Nu e vina__mea__! __Este__vina__că__bastardul__Zucco__lui__! __Șurub__juvenile__! __Aș__trăi__mai degrabă__pe stradă__!"_

Richard ran back to his families trailer, sneaking past the media, he ran to his room &amp; packed his items; Photographs &amp; Posters of the circus, his stuffed toy elephant Peanut &amp; he changed into a grey hoodie with blue jeans &amp; black shoes, he stuffed his uniform into his bag, afterwards he snuck out &amp; ran into the cold, dark streets of Gotham, by the time the police were ready to take him to Juvenile hall, he was long gone...

**Gotham City  
22:15, April 12, 2006**

It had been over a week since Richard ran away from the circus, he had made his home in a dark alley using a thrown-out mattress, towels &amp; 4 metal pipes, he had developed a talent for thievery, starting with just wallets from average citizens, tonight he tried to rob a teenager, but unfortunately one of his "Gang members" spotted him, Richard was faster &amp; more agile so he had made it over a bridge &amp; near his home, but they had cornered him inside, one of them pulled a knife to his throat whilst the others beat him senseless, but little did they know another figure was watching from above...

"I'll teach you to steal from us you little shi-" said the leader, but he was interrupted by the figure jumping down from the rooftop...

"You watch your mouth!" said the figure in a female voice, she landed on the ground &amp; showed an impressive display of martial arts as she beat the teens into a bloody pulp in mere seconds, when she had finished she helped Richard up...

"You okay kid?" said the female figure stepping out of the shadows, she was an adult woman around her mid-twenties, she had green eyes, she wore grey eye shadow &amp; red lipstick, she wore a black skin-tight bodysuit which had pointy cat-eats &amp; only revealed her face, neck &amp; upper chest which was unzipped so the bottom of her *Assets* were covered, she had red goggles over her head, black hair over her forehead in the areas not covered, black boots &amp; utility belt which housed a Whip, Bolas &amp; Caltrops, &amp; her hands had claws... **(Arkham City Design)**

"Yes I'm fine... Thank you miss..." replied Richard

"I saw how you stole that guys wallet, can't say I'm not impressed, did they get it?" asked the woman

"Nope, I've still got it underneath the matress, I hid it under there so they wouldn't find it..." replied Richard

"Smart kid, but maybe you should steal from people whilst their alone, you'd have to be a much better thief to pull off what you did without getting noticed..." replied the woman

"Huh? Aren't you going to make me give it back?" asked Richard in confusion

"No, I'm a thief as well... In fact, many call me the world's greatest thief! That you're home?" asked the woman pointing to the wrecked shelter

"Yeah, wasn't much to begin with anyway..." replied Richard

"What happened to your folk's kid?" asked the woman

"We were the Flying Grayson's... About a week ago they died in a circus accident..." replied Richard crying slightly, the woman felt sympathy for him...

"Say kid... If you want... I could give you a place for awhile, only if you want..." replied the woman slightly

"Huh, w-why do you care for m-me?" asked Richard

"Because my parents are dead too... So I learned how to become a thief, &amp; I can't see a poor kid suffer, especially when he hails from such a talented family, that kind of ability could be very useful, maybe I could improve your skills a bit..." replied the woman smiling

"... O-Okay... T-Thank you... So much..." replied Richard crying tears of joy

"My name's Selina Kyle, others call me Catwoman, what's your name kid?" asked Catwoman

"Richard Jonathan Grayson" replied Richard, following Catwoman back to her apartment

**Selina's Apartment  
22:54, April 12, 2006**

Selina unlocked her apartment door with Richard following her inside, when Selina's cats saw Richard they begun to hiss at him, making Richard scared, Selina walked over after putting down her bags full of jewels she had stolen earlier that night, she comforted Richard

"Now Isis, that's no way to act towards a new family member..." said Catwoman as she removed her mask, making Isis &amp; Richard confused

"Family member?" asked Richard

"Well... You need family, &amp; I've always wanted a son so..." said Selina nervously but Richard hugged her

"Thank you..." said Richard, Selina looked down in joy &amp; hugged back, &amp; all the cats purred back in acceptance...

**Selina's Apartment  
23:02, April 12, 2006**

Selina was putting Richard to bed in the spare room with her spare bed, she tucked him in &amp; was about to turn of the light...

"Good night Richard" said Selina

"Hey Selina?" asked Richard

"Yes?" asked Selina

"Could you somehow be... My second mother?" asked Richard, shocking Selina, she quickly regained her composure...

"I'll figure something out... Goodnight... My little Robin..." replied Selina shutting the door...

Selina went to sit in the living room, she was watching television with Isis on her lap, and she was stroking Isis' fur contemplating...

"He seems to enjoy it here so far... Poor kid... He needs family; I could never fill the hole in his life that his mother had an impact on... But... Maybe he could be my assistant... Thieving Apprentice... Son..." thought Selina before she fell asleep...

**Selina's Apartment  
22:31, November 14, 2006**

Over the last few months, Selina &amp; Richard had accepted each-other as family, especially when Selina signed the adoption papers, so now his full name was Richard Jonathan Kyle, they both had accepted it &amp; said it had a nice ring to it, every night Selina would train Richard how to steal, sometimes using fake models &amp; basic training equipment she stole, &amp; sometimes he would steal from genuine civilians, even the same group that had attacked him, stealing their wallets flawlessly without detection...

Today Selina had called Richard to her room, she was wearing her cat-suit &amp; another suit was next to her...

"Richard... After all the training you've had... I've decided to let you come with me on your first major theft!" said Catwoman in joy, Richard was shocked, then his faced turned to pure happiness &amp; he hugged Selina, nearly in tears...

"Really mommy?! I get to steal from museum's or mansions like you?!" asked Richard in joy

"Calm down Richard, you need to start small, just minor museums, after a while you'll be stealing from the equivalent of military bases with ease!" replied Selina

"But for this you'll need a costume like mine!" said Selina, she pulled of the bed the costume...

It was a skin-tight black unitard with black boots &amp; gloves, his abdomen was a dark grey &amp; a black domino mask, it was equipped with various weapons like a black utility-belt housing; Shurikens, Bolas, Caltrops &amp; a Grappling Hook. His gloves were embedded with wrist-darts, a portable computer &amp; retractable metal claws, strapped to his ankles were escrima-batons, strapped across his back was a metal staff, &amp; embedded into his arm-pits were leather wings allowing gliding...

Richard looked at it in awe then hugged Selina once more, afterwards he thanked her &amp; ran back to his room to put it on, Selina had a proud look on her face as she waited for him to be done, when he came out she had to admit it fitted him like a glove to a hand, she looked very impressed...

"Richard the suit looks fantastic on you! Do you like it? Is it comfortable?" asked Selina

"It feels amazing! I feel even more athletic! &amp; these weapons are fantastic! Thank you so much!" replied Richard practically jumping for joy, Selina was so happy, she opened the window &amp; was about to jump up to the rooftop above, but Richard interrupted her...

"Hey mom? Can I have a nick-name to?" asked Richard

"What do you mean Richard?" asked Catwoman

"Well your called Catwoman, I want a cool name too!" replied Richard

"I don't see why not, what did you have in mind?" asked Catwoman

"I was originally thinking Robin, but that would be silly, so how about Black-Bird?" asked Black-Bird

"I love it! Now come on Black-Bird! The night is young!" replied Catwoman jumping outside, Black-Bird in pursuit

**Gotham Museum  
22:45, November 14, 2006**

Catwoman &amp; Black-Bird landed on top of the museum, Catwoman activated her X-Ray goggles; there were two guards outside the museum doors, armed with batons &amp; tasers, &amp; each artefact had laser detection equipped around them easy to get in, steal the prize &amp; leave without caution...

Catwoman activated her claws &amp; moved her hand in a circle, cutting a clean hole for them to slip through, they nimbly slipped into the hall, hanging by ropes, Black-Bird activated his computer &amp; easily shut down the security, once it was down they landed on the floor &amp; pulled out their bags, usually Selina could only steal a few at a time due to the security, but with Black-Bird they easily stole every item in the museum &amp; left in a few minutes...

**Bat-Cave  
22:27, November 16, 2006**

Therewas a crime scene investigation around the museum; the police were dusting for fingerprints but found nothing, Batman had arrived with Batgirl &amp; Robin **(Tim Drake is Robin in this continuity &amp; is around Dick's age)**

They easily found evidence using their detective mode, &amp; Batman was reviewing it over the Bat-Computer on the Bat-Internet drinking his Bat-Coffee

Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Bat-suit.

He was confused with the evidence, the thievery had gone too well, &amp; there were two-sets of prints detected, the other smaller...

"Why would Catwoman have an assistant? She doesn't seem the type..." asked Batman to himself

"Well neither do you &amp; yet you have two partners!" shouted Batgirl from the training room with Robin helping her

Batgirl had shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head &amp; has blue eyes, she wears a dark gray form fitting costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl.

Robin is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair, he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector, the suit covers Robin's entire arm and has stealth-tech capabilities. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask.

"Alright you two, now come on, we've found enough evidence to determine where they'll hit next, let's go..." said Batman jumping into the Bat-Mobile with Robin &amp; Batgirl jumping on their motor-cycles...

**Jewel Museum  
22:34, November 16, 2006**

Black-Bird &amp; Catwoman had escaped the museum without detection &amp; had landed on the rooftop above; they were going through the items they stole with Catwoman hugging Black-Bird in pride, then suddenly the dynamic... Trio, appeared behind Catwoman, but they couldn't see Black-Bird

"Why hello there tall, dark &amp; handsome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Catwoman in a sultry tone

"Don't play games Catwoman, who helped you in the Gotham Museum heist?" asked Batman

"A lady never reveals her sources honey..." replied Catwoman

"Doesn't matter Cat-Lady, were bringing you in!" said Robin throwing a shuriken at her, but it was sliced in half by another shuriken which was sharper &amp; stronger, the shuriken returned to the holder, Black-Bird caught it with ease leaving Robin stunned, Black-Bird jumped from the shadows, landing next to Catwoman

"Ah Robin, you're so adorable, so that's why I adopted a son of my own! So Batman, meet Black-Bird" replied Catwoman

"So this is who assisted you in the heist!" said Batgirl

"Quite indeed, he is an experienced hacker &amp; is unnaturally gifted in acrobatics, very helpful aren't you my little birdie " said Catwoman hugging Black-Bird

"Mo-om..." replied Black-Bird, leaving the trio stunned, but quickly regained their composure

"Dosen't matter... Catwoman you're going to Blackgate, whilst the kid's going to juvie hall..." said Batman

Black-Bird's eyes widened, then he gritted his teeth &amp; clenched his hands in anger; Batman noticed this &amp; understood he must have had a bad experience with it...

"Black-Bird you take the kids; I'll handle the daddy-bat..." said Catwoman, comforting Black-Bird

Black-Bird nodded, pulling out a metal handle &amp; from the back of his head, Infared goggles flipped over his mask, &amp; blue lights showed they were activated...

"You just ran out of time..." said Black-Bird before a Bo-Staff retracted from the handle &amp; he ran towards Batgirl &amp; Robin, Batman attempted to intervene but Catwoman jump-kicked him away...

Batgirl threw a punch at Black-Bird, but he blocked it &amp; punched her stomach &amp; kneed her in the head, Robin tried to hit him with his bo-staff but claws retracted from his hands, blocking it &amp; he slashed it clean in half, then he back-flipped backwards, Robin threw two shuriken at him but Black-Bird threw a larger one, slashing the two in-half, spinning around Robin's head &amp; returning to Black-Bird, the two charged towards him trying to hit him, but Black-Bird twirled his bo-staff in the air, smacking Batgirl in the face, then he hit Robin in the stomach with the back, whilst they were distracted Black-Bird ran to the top of another rooftop with impressive acrobatics, Batgirl was unconscious from suffering the more brutal attacks Robin chased after him, since he was less nimble he jumped through a window into a building &amp; ran down the hall into a bridge with a glass sides &amp; roof, whilst he was running he looked up &amp; saw that Black-Bird was clearly faster &amp; stronger than him, jumping from rooftops with ease above him, Robin saw that Black-Bird landed on the rooftop in front of him, Robin jumped through the window in front of him, he activated the bullet shield from his bo-staff &amp; threw it at Black-Bird, but he caught it from behind without even looking behind him, Robin looked shocked &amp; Black-Bird looked back at him &amp; threw it back towards him, causing Robin to fall several feet backwards, he looked up in clear pain, before he left, Black-Bird looked to the rooftop they were on earlier, he saw that Catwoman had gotten Batman trapped underneath a few metal pipes &amp; she swung back to the apartment, he pulled out a smoke-bomb from his utility belt before throwing it to the ground to disappear, when the smoke cleared Robin stood up &amp; glared at where Black-Bird once was...

"_Who the hell is he?" _

**DONE! I'm off hiatus due to the holidays &amp; with a new story, I unfortunately will not be continuing Sonic: Darkness Before The Dawn because I have basically no ideas, maybe in a year if I get bored but for now it is on a large hiatus...**

**CHALLENGE TIME!**

**WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT RICHARD WAS SAYING IN THAT OTHER LANGUAGE &amp; SEND THE ANSWER IN THE REVIEW BOX FIRST WILL GET THE CHOICE OF WHAT CHARACTER BLACK-BIRD WILL FIRST ENCOUNTER!**


	2. The Gotham City Sirens

**Selina's Apartment  
22:15, November 24, 2006**

Selina &amp; Richard were sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels with a cat each on their lap, all that could be heard were cats meowing &amp; the TV's sound...

"_Now available for £9.95!"_

"_Stock prices increased by-"_

"_-Is an Asian-American flowering plant that can cause rashes known as Toxicodendron Radicans or Poison Ivy"_

Selina's eyes widened in surprise, and then she thought of an idea to kick off the night...

"Richard! I've had an idea of how to warm up before the big thefts!" said Selina enthusiastically

"How mom?" asked Richard, cautiously optimistic

"We're not the only thieves in town, I have two very good friends who love to steal!" replied Selina

Richard looked surprised &amp; then in joy, he quickly changed into his Black-Bird costume &amp; was ready to go, after Selina had gotten changed as well, they both jumped out the window &amp; into the night...

**Gotham Zoo  
22:29, November 24, 2006**

Inside the Gotham Zoo a hyena was walking towards a plant, but then it remembered of its sentience so it decided to *Water* a different plant, from inside one of the abandoned buildings a woman was looking at them:

She has long red hair, green eyes a pale green skin tone, and wears a green outfit that resembles a one piece bathing suit.

"Well Harley, looks like you finally house trained your hyenas, thanks" said Poison Ivy to her roommate

Harley was a Caucasian female with dark blue eyes &amp; blonde hair put into two pony-tails, she wore a black &amp; red-squared, sleeveless unitard with her legs being one side red, the other black, both with 3 diamond shapes in the colour of the opposite leg 7 she wore black &amp; red socks with the shoes being the opposite colour of each leg, she currently wasn't wearing her facial makeup or disguises...

She was doing acrobatics of a brown banister, she did a back-flip backwards off of it &amp; went over to the wardrobe &amp; pulled out a red shirt &amp; walked over to Ivy who was watering her plants.

"Look, we're all bored here, what do you say we have a girl's night out?" asked Harley

"Oh yes, because it's completely natural for two of Gotham's criminals to go out to a crowded place, I've told you a million times Harley, we need to keep a low profile!" replied Poison Ivy

"Oh c'mon red, why go shopping when we could steal the gems?" asked Catwoman, jumping down with Black-Bird from the rooftop

"Catty! Oh &amp; who is the kitty with you?" asked Harley Quinn pointing at Black-Bird

"Ah! Harley, Pamela meet my son Black-Bird!" introduced Catwoman

"Son? Since when did you have a son? &amp; who is the father?" asked Poison Ivy walking over

"I signed the adoption papers a few months ago" replied Catwoman smirking as they looked at Harley smothering Black-Bird

"Aww Selina! He's so adorable! Where ever did you find him?!" asked Harley hugging Black-Bird in cooing, Selina suddenly looked at him depressed.

"I found him fending for himself on the streets after his family died..." replied Catwoman, the mood suddenly dimmed, even Ivy looked a bit dim...

"Well even I must admit, he is certainly cute, but my question is his training..." replied Ivy

"Don't worry, I personally trained him myself" said a proud Selina

"Please don't tell me he uses a whip..." said Ivy disapprovingly

"No he uses weapons like Batman's, I based them off of Robin's as-well, speaking of which the dynamic duo are busy with Joker tonight, what do you say about a little breaking &amp; entering?" asked Catwoman, causing everyone else to nod as they left.

"Can you keep up kid?" asked Harley mockingly

"Me? Keep up with you? You must be joking!" replied Black-Bird, running ahead leaving Ivy &amp; Harley in the dust.

**Iceberg Lounge  
22:45, November 24, 2006**

It was a peaceful evening inside the iceberg lounge, many rich folk were laughing &amp; enjoying conversation, the big news was that the billionaire Bruce Wayne was hosting a party, all was fun until...

Suddenly a massive plant burst through the wall &amp; bullets were flying, then Catwoman &amp; Black-Bird were stealing from Cobblepot's private vault until he pointed a gun at their heads...

"Step away from the safe ya' load a' wankers!" demanded Penguin, but Black-Bird just turned around &amp; began to walk towards him whilst Catwoman continued to break through the vault...

Penguin was a small &amp; chubby man with blue eyes &amp; he was nearly bald with only black hair at the back of his head, he wore a black coat, white buttoned-up shirt with a brown vest over it, grey jeans &amp; shoes with a monocle, grey gloves &amp; a bow tie.

"S-Stay back! I-I mean it! I will shoot you!" said Penguin in clear fear, he was about to shoot Black-Bird but he threw a shuriken cutting through the bullet &amp; eventually the umbrella-gun leaving Oswald shocked but Black-Bird kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious...

"Penguins can't hold guns dumbass" replied Black-Bird smirking

"Great work birdie! Now let's get back to base before the bat gets here to steal the prize!" said Harley Quinn, jumping in from the other room, she now wore her white face make-up, black eye-domino mask with a half-red &amp; half-black harlequin hat...

"Too late for that..." said Batman, he crashed through the glass on the ceiling with Robin in pursuit, they landed on the ground, they both suddenly threw their batarangs, one nearly hitting Black-Bird but Poison Ivy covered him in vines, protecting him whilst Harley distracted the Dynamic Duo with gunfire, Poison Ivy trapped them with plants &amp; then used some seeds to elevate them away from Batman &amp; Robin, they quickly returned back to their home.

**Gotham Zoo  
23:01, November 24, 2006**

The villains quickly returned back to the zoo base where they looked over all the loot they had stolen, them all looking pleased without hesitation, Black-Bird quickly ran over to Poison Ivy &amp; Harley.

"Why did you two save me, I always thought it was everyone for themselves?" asked Black-Bird

"Well birdie, we may behave like that sometimes, but we Gotham City Sirens are like sisters, &amp; since your Catwoman's kid, you're like our nephew" replied Poison Ivy stroking Black-Bird's hair

"You're like our little bundle a' joy birdie" cooed Harley hugging Black-Bird again, close to her chest

Suddenly a ringing came from Catwoman's wrist, she looked at the time &amp; then walked over...

"Come on Black-Bird, I think tonight might have worn you out, besides it's quite late, say goodbye to auntie Pamela &amp; Harleen" said Catwoman, hugging Black-Bird

"Okay, we'll visit soon auntie Ivy &amp; Quinn! Bye!" said Black-Bird happily leaping away with Catwoman

"Auntie huh? I could get used to that" said Ivy to Harley, smirking &amp; returning to their earnings for the night...

**Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, but anyway, next time Black-Bird will meet Kid Flash!**


	3. Young Justice

**Mount Justice  
21:43, November 1, 2010**

Inside the old Justice League base sat a team which consisted of the apprentices of the league itself, it consisted of Robin &amp; other apprentices:

The first was a 15 year-old high-school sophomore. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle.

The second is an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers, he also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater, His superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. He also carries a water-pack that holds twin Water-Bearers and water.

The third is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Kryptonian genes. He wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt, with an S-shaped shield on his chest, he also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt.

The fourth is a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair &amp; freckles on her cheeks, her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

The fifth is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese, teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes, she is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. She had hair down to her waist; her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that was likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

The final one was a teenage girl; she has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a white bow tie, a black jacket and a black skirt.

They were relaxing inside the mountain, however even though they were a team, they didn't exactly work the best as a team in the beginning, Robin, Kid Flash &amp; Aqualad had attempted to help Superboy escape from CADMUS, however they had been captured &amp; had to rely on the League to help them escape, so they required further authority until they were able to become an independent team, through hard work &amp; further members joining they finally became true heroes, since then they hadn't been defeated in battle, until they got their latest mission...

They heard a warning sound coming from their central monitor, suddenly Batman appeared on the screen...

"_Team, there's just been a robbery in the bank currently in Springfield, subject is known as The Black-Bird" said Batman_

"Wait, that's it? So after all of our training all we get is to take down some street thug?" asked Artemis angry

"Artemis, calm down" replied Miss Martian

"_This isn't a simple "Street Thug" Artemis, he is the apprentice to one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals: The Catwoman, apparently she has let him roam the streets of whatever city he wants for the night, do not underestimate him..." replied Batman_

"So how did you &amp; Robin stop him last time Bats?" asked Kid Flash cockily

"_... We haven't..." replied Batman, both him &amp; Robin looking down..._

That remark left the entire team shocked...

"_From what little information we've gathered, he has been trained by Catwoman herself, &amp; he has a similar fighting technique &amp; equipment to me, Robin, Batgirl &amp; Catwoman, he even developed an immunity to poisons, toxins &amp; has a perfect understanding of multiple languages &amp; is taught in psychiatry from Catwoman, Harley Quinn &amp; Poison Ivy, good luck..." replied Batman, signing out..._

The team all left for the location, all a bit cautious of breaking their "Perfect Streak"

**Springfield  
21:53, November 1, 2010**

The bio-ship was landing on top of a building, &amp; everyone boarded out, Robin launched himself out first, wanting to take Black-Bird down himself, as they crossed across multiple rooftops, they saw another figure landing on the building across from them...

"Black-Bird..." whispered Robin to the others, they all nodded in agreement, whilst Zatanna saw his face &amp; begun blushing lightly at him, believing him to be attractive...

"Artemis, do you have any arrows capable of knocking him unconscious?" asked Robin, Artemis replied by pulling out an arrow equipped with knock-out gas, she equipped it to her bow, pulled back the string &amp; fired, just before the arrow hit his head he caught it, shocking Artemis, Black-Bird looked to the group &amp; smirked cockily, he then crushed the arrow &amp; threw down a smoke pellet, disappearing into the shadows, the team gathered in a circle, ready for a fight...

"*Laughing* so Robin, you decided to bring your little sidekick friends out to play, I'll be sure not to break them too much" said Black-Bird creepily as he stepped from the shadows, revealing himself...

"I hope you don't mind a costume change, but I thought that it was time for an attire change, even my mother agreed..." said Black-Bird in his new costume...

Nothing was detracted from his new costume, however he had cresset moon earrings, &amp; longer hair that went to his shoulders, he wore a pitch black face-mask along with black infared goggles giving the illusion of bat ears, underneath them he wore black war paint over his eyes, his gloves were now fingerless, he had an extra pocket around the top of his leg, inside it was a black pistol, he had bullets in a strap over his shoulder &amp; he wore dark blue cross-straps over his chest...

Zatanna was now blushing wildly, even Artemis was mildly attracted...

"Sorry to interrupt the bragging but it's time for you to go to jail now..." smirked Kid Flash

"What he said..." replied Superboy, he lunged at Black-Bird but the thief pulled out some kryptonite, causing him to fall to the ground...

Miss Martian gasped in fear then flew over to Superboy, removing the kryptonite as Black-Bird disappeared, once Miss Martian had helped Superboy she tried to find his mind but was knocked unconscious by a tranquilizer dart...

"Take down the telepath, check..." smirked Black-Bird from behind them, Kid Flash rushed towards him but Black-Bird front-flipped over him &amp; kicked him in the back, knocking him down, afterwards he threw a shuriken, slicing Artemis' bow in half, then he spin-kicked her, knocking her backwards off the rooftop where she used a grappling hook to save herself by landing on another rooftop, Aqualad tried to slash Black-Bird using his water-bearers however Black-Bird was too fast, he grabbed Aqualad's wrists &amp; kneed him in the chin then giving him a scar by slashing him with a shuriken, Robin tried to hit him with the bo-staff but Black-Bird ducked &amp; spin-kicked his feet, causing him to fall over, Black-Bird leaped in the air &amp; threw down black spheres which when they came in contact with the team, caused them to be trapped to the floor, with only Zatanna remaining, but her mouth was caught by the substance...

"Well, aren't you a cute one, shame that whenever you use magic I can't understand what you're saying with that beautiful voice" purred Black-Bird seductively, causing Zatanna to blush until her cheeks were purple, suddenly she was able to muffle enough to utter a freeing spell, causing Black-Bird to fly backwards &amp; onto the floor, Zatanna trapped him with some rope from the distance...

"Oh, look who likes to be on top for a change" flirted Black-Bird, further hardening Zatanna's blush

"Calm down Casa Nova, let's see how you handle the Justice League" replied Zatanna, she pulled out her communicator, when she looked back at where he was, all she saw was the rope &amp; a note, she picked it up &amp; it said _"Call me cutie 1930-2842-3494" _**(NOT REAL PHONE NUMBER)**

She looked into the distance &amp; saw Black-Bird leaping off into the distance. She just smiled &amp; helped her friends up...

Black-Bird jumped on the roof of the apartment, but he saw his mother waiting for him...

"Well it looks like swooning runs in the family honey" smirked Catwoman

"Mu-um... But, I do like her" replied Black-Bird

"Aww my little birdie found his first love!" said Catwoman, hugging him to her chest, she let go &amp; rubbed his hair as they climbed in through the window, Catwoman smiling &amp; thinking to herself...

"_Maybe grandchildren aren't out of the question" thought Catwoman as they both went to bed..._

**DONE! Sorry for holding this off but I've been busy with: "Robin &amp; Speedy: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D." Adapted from "WTF is going on here" story "From Sidekicks To Spies" please check it out it is amazing!**


	4. Red Arrow

**Steel City  
22:12, December 2, 2010**

Black-Bird was currently leaping at high speeds over the rooftops, he was running from the former protégé of Green Arrow: Speedy, or as he went by now, Red Arrow

Red Arrow has auburn hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Aqualad. Due to his rigorous training he was very muscular, most noticeably on his upper body, his suit is predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are fingerless.

Black-Bird had been running away from the scene of the crime after stealing a priceless jewel; the sapphire sceptre, he had stolen the item, but he ran down an alley &amp; encountered Red Arrow jumping down at him from the left rooftop, Black-Bird jumped off the wall onto the other wall &amp; climbed up the pipe to the top, &amp; ran as fast as he could, jumping off rooftops &amp; free-running on walls &amp; balconies, meanwhile Red Arrow was in pursuit, barely being able to keep up with such agility.

"How the hell is this bastard so fast? He's practically a ninja! He doesn't have powers, at least that's what the team said when I asked, he's probably more agile than Bats or Ollie" asked Red Arrow to himself, grimacing at his former mentors' name.

Suddenly Black-Bird reached a wall &amp; ran up it, flipping over the edge, he looked down a roof window &amp; saw they were at an abandoned warehouse, he heard Red Arrow coming after him so he disappeared into the shadows, when Red Arrow finally caught up, he couldn't find him, he readied his bow, when he looked over to the window, he felt an extreme amount of force over his back, knocking him forward &amp; through the window, shattering it to pieces, cutting his skin, if he hadn't fired his grapple arrow, he would have surely broken his neck, he landed to the ground safely, brushing off the glass, suddenly he heard an evil cackle coming from the darkness, he once again readied his bow, slightly scared.

"So... Another sidekick pal huh? Well, this is going to be fun..." smirked Black-Bird

"Reveal yourself! Now!" demanded Red Arrow

"Now why would I do that?" asked Black-Bird, Arrow heard the sound of the voice &amp; fired an arrow, causing an explosion, but no human sound was heard.

"Who are you? Really?" asked Red Arrow, suddenly the voice stopped for a minute, as if he was contemplating.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Black-Bird genuinely

"Yes..." replied Red Arrow, feeling dominant

"Very well... I am the black cat, crossing your path. I bring other's fortune to my home &amp; hearth, leaving behind misfortune. When I am away from home, I take with me, the luck of those who don't deserve, where I roam. I am the spawn of the Black Cat" said Black-Bird, stepping into the light...

"You're not evil... Aren't you..." said Red Arrow in realisation

"...Depends on your opinion of "Evil" honestly... But I can tell you one thing... I have what many villains lack... A moral... The rich look down on those who are inferior, hog money for themselves, this is why people steal, fight &amp; kill, my code &amp; my mother's code, is to prove that there is a storm coming, &amp; when it hits, they're going to wonder how they thought they could live so large, &amp; leave so little for the rest of us..." revealed Black-Bird, surprisingly Red Arrow felt sympathy for him, understanding what he meant...

"You're a good kid... Tell you what, I will personally get the league of your back, at least as much as I can at least..." said Red Arrow

"T-Thank you..." stuttered Black-Bird in surprise

"You know... You'd be good on the team, why don't you join?" asked Red Arrow

"Following isn't my strongest feature..." smirked Black-Bird, as he threw down a smoke pellet, leaving Red Arrow in the dust, smiling at where he was...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really didn't have any ideas, anyway hope you enjoy, &amp; please review, thank you!**


	5. Kid Flash

**Gotham City  
23:31, April 3, 2011**

Black-Bird was free-running across the rooftops at a high speed, flipping through vents and running on walls, until he stopped at the end of a roof and saw the GCPD, he also saw that one of the SWAT vehicles escorting prisoners to Arkham, and he activated his goggles and saw that the criminals beings escorted were The Riddler, Scarecrow and Killer Croc, Black-Bird decided it was getting too quiet in Gotham, not to mention how long Batman's been on his case lately, so he jumped from the roof and landed on the SWAT vehicle, he pulled out a Swiss-army knife, using it to unscrew the doors, it fell off, crashing into the police car behind it, all the vehicles came to a stop as all the villains ran off to a secure location, thanking Black-Bird in the process, he smirked as the police pulled their guns out and aimed them at him.

"Woah wait! Cease fire! It's just a kid!" shouted Gordon to the other officers

"A kid who just let loose Gotham's worse criminals!" protested a corrupt officer

"We still have to bring him in, come on kid" said the captain walking towards him, but Black-Bird jumped in the air and threw down an explosive, all the police ducked for cover as the car exploded, Black-Bird landed on the wall of an alley and he climbed up whilst several police in pursuit up the ladder, but he kicked the hinge &amp; they quickly jumped down to safety, Black-Bird quickly ran to another roof &amp; looked back; smirking, suddenly he felt the wind change, he closed his eyes, waiting for the sign of movement, suddenly he heard a rock's movement be altered, he quickly turned around &amp; punched the attacker straight across the jaw, he fell to the ground, groaning as he got up, Black-Bird remembered who he was, Kid Flash; one of the team members

"*Groans* for a kid you've got one hell of a punch, geez" said Kid Flash, slowly getting up

"Why are you here?" asked Black-Bird grimly

"Fine, Batman wanted me to get intel on you; guess that didn't work out too well…" responded Kid Flash

"I don't blame you Flash, you're just following orders" replied Black-Bird, they were both silent for a moment until Black-Bird proposed something

"You want to go rob a fortress with me?" asked Black-Bird, shocking the young speedster

"Rob a fortress?! But I'm a good guy! We don't do that stuff!" responded Kid Flash

"Come on Flash-Boy you need to unwind sometimes, beside I'm not pure evil, I'm stealing detonation codes, Lex Luthor has men inside the Pentagon, they're planning to search out Superman's Fortress Of Solitude; destroying it with thermo-nuclear missiles encased within them Kryptonite" responded Black-Bird smugly

"What's in it for you by doing this?" asked Kid Flash; almost convinced

"The thrill of the chase, besides I think I need to get some acquaintances, so are you in?" asked Black-Bird; holding out his hand, waiting for an answer

**The Pentagon  
23:43, April 4, 2011**

Inside the Pentagon hallway, Black-Bird was walking down the hallway in his suit, suddenly a security guard walked up to him

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to lea-" said the guard before he was interrupted by Black-Bird breaking his arms &amp; throwing him to the ground at lightning speeds, he pulled out an object that looked like a cell phone, he touched one of the buttons &amp; all the lights went out, including the security cameras, he used the same device to contact his partner

"Kid Flash, the power's out, you grab the code on the 7th floor whilst I get the one on the 1st, good luck" said Black-Bird, picking up the pace, he ran over to the elevator shaft Kid Flash was in, he used his staff to part the doors, before him, the elevator passed by him, going down; Black-Bird jumped up, spinning around the cables above it, he climbed up quicker than they were falling, he shot up his grappling hook, flying upwards to the floor above, he parted the doors again &amp; as he ran through he was met with bullets flying towards him, he pulled out his staff &amp; launched himself up, the bullets missing him, he front-flipped over the enemy &amp; charged at them, giving them scars &amp; knocking them all out with his collapsible staff, he walked through a mechanical door to the next room, two guards readied their guns but Black-Bird threw shuriken at the both of them, scaring them as the shuriken slashed their faces, he attached a breach code to the wall, it beeped for a second &amp; unlocked the door, he walked in &amp; took out the code, smirking to himself, he ran back down the hall &amp; jumped out the window to the rendezvous point, he glided out using his artificial wings…

_(With Kid Flash)_

Kid Flash walked out of the elevator in a guard uniform he stole, that same guard was taped to the wall with celetape, he rushed past a hall full of guards, knocking them all away, he vibrated his molecules through the vault &amp; grabbed the code, he smiled &amp; rushed back, he saw in the room multiple guards, they fired their guns but Kid Flash sped himself up, making everything slow down, he tapped a man on the cheek, ran across the wall, threw a box at a man, stole someone's hat, put their fist next to their cheeks, &amp; pointed two men's guns away from him, he pushed bullets away, he returned time back to normal &amp; everything was destroyed at once, Wally tipped the hat &amp; he ran out the building…

_(Outside)_

"Did you get the codes?" asked Black-Bird, Wally nodded &amp; handed him the code, suddenly Black-Bird punched Wally really hard in the stomach

"I can't believe you actually fell for my lie; these codes can be used to unlock everything in America, stealing will be a cinch now, thanks for the help Speedster" mocked Black-Bird, he heard police sirens in the distance

"I'll just leave you for them" said Black-Bird, laughing menacingly as he jumped away off the rooftops, Wally fell to the ground as the police arrived to help him…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! **** Sorry for being so late, School's been an absolute pain, but I'm back!**


	6. Morality

**Gotham City, The Final Offer  
22:28, November 2, 2011**

Robin was eliminating the last of Penguin's arms cache ever since the Gotham gang war between Black Mask, Penguin &amp; Two-Face, they went out into an all-out turf war even Batman couldn't stop alone, somehow all Gotham criminals had been released out of Arkham during the crossfire causing a huge problem for them, Batman had to call the League to help out, tonight Tim had received a tip from Bruce that the last of the artillery was stored on Penguin's ship; The Final Offer, but so far he had been unsuccessful &amp; had only gotten frustrated after just searching for half-an-hour &amp; getting cold &amp; wet, suddenly he heard a dark voice from the distance, he looked to the source on top of multiple crates &amp; he saw Black-Bird sporting a new suit…

Black-Bird was wearing a black hood with a short tattered cape on the back, a black ninja face mask allowing oxygen against smoke attacks, black infared goggles, black Kevlar armour, spiked black shoulder pads, grey utility belt, black mechanical gloves &amp; boots, dual batons strapped to his back, smoke pellets in a mech strap across his shoulder, shuriken, metal staff, dual swords &amp; hacking devices, finally a blue bird symbol on his chest.

"So you got my invitation! Glad we could meet mask-to-mask!" announced Black-Bird

"What are you talking about Black-Bird?!" asked Robin readying his staff

"You would have thought that after thirty minutes you would have thought you'd gotten a false tip by now, I guess not though, oh well" said Black-Bird, Robin noticed smoke seemed to be emanating from Black-Bird

"So why do you want me here then?" asked Robin

"For one simple thing; A fight, no restrictions &amp; no rules, just an all-out fight-to-the-death" said Black-Bird smirking

"I will never kill anyone!" responded Robin

"Fine then, we won't kill one-another, just really hurt each-other okay?" sarcastically said Black-Bird, Robin readied his staff &amp; they both charged at each-other, Black-Bird jumped off the crates &amp; onto the snow-covered ground, they lunged forward &amp; Black-Bird kneed Robin in the stomach, he punched at Robin but he caught it a punched him back &amp; attempted to punch Black-Bird but Black-Bird caught it &amp; broke his arm, Robin punched Black-Bird twice in the stomach &amp; kicked at him but Black-Bird caught it &amp; broke his leg, Robin kicked him in the head twice &amp; kicked him through a crate, he launched himself upwards, they charged forward &amp; attempted to punch each-other but during the strength test, Robin punched him backwards &amp; punched him again twice in the stomach &amp; threw a freeze bomb a threw him against a wall, causing the ice to smash, Robin tried to punch him but Black-Bird twisted his arm &amp; upper-cutted him, sending him flying backwards, he got back up &amp; threw a bird-arang at him, but Black-Bird front-flipped over it &amp; kicked Robin backwards against a crate, he launched forward &amp; smacked Black-Bird twice across the face with his staff, he tried to kick him but Black-Bird kicked Robin upwards &amp; back-flipped onto the ground, Robin used a sliding attack but Black-Bird threw down a smoke bomb &amp; seemingly disappeared, he appeared behind him &amp; kicked him in the side of the chest, breaking most of Robin's ribs, &amp; he kicked him again in the kneecap, misplacing it, breaking some bones, Robin screamed &amp; kicked Black-Bird backwards with the other leg a few feet, Robin jumped up &amp; spun around a pipe, flip-kicking him once &amp; launched himself at Black-Bird backwards, he saw one of Black-Bird's dropped swords &amp; tried to cause Black-Bird a scar but he grabbed his arm &amp; kicked him backwards &amp; placed the sword on his back, they both attacked in a flurry of punches at each-other, Black-Bird got the upper hand &amp; punched Robin &amp; jumped upwards, drop-kicking Robin into the ground, he pulled out a grappling gun &amp; it attached to Robin &amp; he pulled Robin &amp; threw him behind him, almost breaking his neck, he slowly stood up, bloody &amp; broken &amp; in serious pain, Black-Bird walked towards him &amp; reassured him…

"I apologize Mr. Drake, but I cannot allow you to interfere, whilst you &amp; the Batman seek order in Gotham… I seek something so much more; Freedom, goodbye" said Black-Bird, throwing down a smoke pellet &amp; disappeared into the night, leaving Robin surprised &amp; contemplating morality at Black-Bird's motives…

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I've just been really busy lately &amp; haven't had much time, it's about 23:38 right now so imma go to bed, enjoy &amp; thanks for viewing :D**


	7. Hiatus

**Hiatus note:**

Hi guys, so listen. I'm really grateful for all your views &amp; reviews of this story, I never thought anyone would like this as much as the original. However recently I've had trouble sustaining my fanfics because I want to move on to other stories &amp; because of this it's really hard to come up with ideas without taking up my schedule so I'm going on hiatus on this until I come up with a suitable strategy, thank you… - TyphoonDigi


End file.
